


Hug Wolverine Day

by viciouswishes



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-18
Updated: 2005-01-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Movieverse pre-X2.Request: "I want the X-Men to celebrate Hug Wolverine Day. Like an annual event. Instead of you know, his birthday or something. Kay I love you bye bye."





	Hug Wolverine Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/gifts).



"It was Jubilee's idea," Kitty pointed across the room at the girl who sat on the other side of the couch.

Logan glared at the both of him. This was a very bad day that still made his skin crawl.

\-----

Jubilee was the first one to dare to approach him. She did it on the sly, wrapping her skinny arms around him. He was taken by surprise. Then she released him and ran off before the claws came out.

Jean was the next one. She used deception and that fact that he maybe, just might have a little crush on her. But he still claimed that he didn't hug back, even if she smelt real nice.

Colossus was the first guy to take a stab at Hug Wolverine Day,' as the children who snickered in the background called it. His armor was only dented when Logan ran his thankfully non-clawed fist into his upper arm.

The sneakiest by far was Professor Xavier, which Logan didn't expect to be participating. Apparently, Xavier thought it would do Logan some good to have a day dedicated to hugging him. And really, Logan couldn't do anything but hug the man back, despite the flight response in his gut.

Kitty had phased through Logan, after he'd discovered their plan. He didn't have time to react as the girl wrapped her arms around him. And he entertained the idea of pulling Kitty's hair to get her off him, but the hair only ghosted through his hand.

\-----

Logan looked around the room at those who dared to hug him, Jubilee, Colossus, Kitty, Storm, even Scott looked a little sheepish.

"Alright, Logan; that's enough." Professor Xavier entered the room. "The day was officially over as of one minute ago, and I think it would be best if everyone had some sleep, including yourself."

Logan turned his back on the room full of people and walked to the kitchen. He opened the cupboard marked Wolverine only' and pulled out a beer.


End file.
